Something about those doors
by SofieNoLongerExists
Summary: Hey guys just a short one chapter kickthestickz fanfic with Chris Kendall/Crabstickz and PJ Liguori/Kickthepj! Rated T for bad language, bit of kissing and a relationship that makes you go asdfghjkl. Kickthestickz isn't real... or is it? Well according to this...


Laughter erupted from the apartment as two friends joked together in pure happiness of being with each other. The first friend was named Chris Kendall, an average-heighted, well-built man with short brown hair, hazel eyes, a good sense of humour and a flair for accents. He was a youtuber, who went under the name of Crabstickz. The other, PJ Liguori, was a tall guy, but lanky, and again with short brown hair, yet curlier. He had grey-green eyes and was an incredibly good artist, singer and ukulele player, who had a knack for animation. He too was a youtuber, going by the name Kickthepj.

They were at Chris' apartment, as living alone was like it described, lonely, so they would often spend the night around each others place, and by often I mean every other day. It would have been easier to just move in together, but as youtubers they carried the classic trait of procrastination, making it near impossible to get everyday productive things done, let alone moving house! Plus they couldn't really afford it, so it was much cheaper to crash at each others houses every few days.

The day had been spent making and editing a video for Chris' channel, so full with pizza, laughter and good memories, they headed to bed.

PJ's stays around Chris' place had become so frequent now, that PJ had his own room there. He dawdled down the hall, saying goodnight to Chris before heading in and shutting the door. PJ sighed heavily as he heard the clunk of Chris' door shutting. He leant against his and stared wistfully at the single wall which divided the friends. PJ had a secret about Chris which nobody could ever know, not even Chris himself. PJ loved him.

When they first met years ago, PJ couldn't even remember, Chris had always intrigued him. PJ was the shy, quiet type of guy, cute, who picked his friends wisely and was always the innocent, naive one. Chris on the other hand was outgoing, dirty, risky and happy-go-lucky, living life to the full and not wasting a second, he held nothing back. Opposites. At first PJ was worried about Chris, and maybe a little afraid, but as they became better friends, those feelings disappeared from him, to only be replaced by love. PJ had never loved a guy before, so at first he was a little nervous. Yet as it went on it became the norm, and he realised he never really loved girls, never anyone else, just Chris.

He looked away from the wall and knew what he had to do. He'd done it a thousand times before and he needed it now. So he fidgeted about in his room for a while before settling down on his bed, silent. He listened as Chris scuffled around his room for a bit, then settle down, like him. He was sleeping, PJ concluded. He waited 10 more minutes then decided he was fast asleep.

PJ got up and crept silently into the hall. The darkness was enveloping him, until he saw a patch of neon orange light on the door to Chris' room from the streetlight outside.

"Someone wants me to do this," PJ muttered to himself.

However, the one flaw in PJ's plan was that Chris had to be asleep.

Chris looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of PJ's voice. He didn't know what PJ was doing, and was split seconds from calling him before…

"Oh Chris…"

PJ had sat down, leaning against Chris' door, ready for his usual night-with-Chris ritual. At the same time, Chris was sat down; leaning on the other side of the door, about an inch away. PJ sensed something, but ignored it; he needed to do this. Chris thought he should listen in silence; see what this was all about.

"Chris. Loving you hurts so much."

Chris' eyes widened. Silently.

"I haven't done this in a while. Talking to you sleeping, haven't done it in about a week. I need to tonight! Wow, if only you knew, you'd be so freaked out!"

PJ didn't see the irony in that. Chris did.

"I haven't even told you how this started. I don't remember meeting you for the first time, but I bet it was good. I remember you seemed outrageous compared, but then again I'm not that risky. You grew on me. I was so happy when we decided to be best friends, it was cool; Kickthepj and Crabstickz, the best friends. Haha sounds good!

I remember well when I realised I loved you. Up in the middle of the night, sweating, panting, from a nightmare. Then I just said 'I love you Chris'. And what a pain that turned out to be. I don't think you'll ever love me back, but oh well. I've had enough shit in my life; I think we need to stay friends. Just friends. No complications there, thank god.

I remember after that moment. I was nervous about being gay, but now I know. I was never straight in the first place, I could never have been. I was never that interested in girls. But you. I'd spend hours in my room just looking at your photo, hours. I wasn't even avoiding anything! And then when I read fanfiction about us, oh lord. I don't do that anymore. I write it! Haha no, I just make it up in my head and dream about it. Not that it'll ever happen, but nice thoughts.

What am I going to do Chris? I can't do this for the rest of my life. And I can't tell you! God no, that would ruin everything. So I guess I'll just have to find a girl. Great. Tell you what, I'll find a pretty, nice girl, act like I love her, we'll marry, have a kid or two, and I'll love you in secret."

PJ thought for a bit, maybe a minute, pondering on the idea.

"No. I can't do that; that's horrible!"

Tears started to stream down his face, and his voice cracked in places.

"I guess I'll die alone then. I'd still love you, until the end. But you'll never love me back. Girls love you, confident, cocky, a hit. They climb all over you and kiss your ass. I just sit there with no one; it's terrible. Oh god Chris it hurts to love you! I feel like shit and you don't give a fuck, nobody does!

You'll get a pretty girl and love her to bits, propose to her on a boat somewhere in Europe, just how you want it. Then you'll get married, and you'll have a white shirt, smart tie and a black jacket, she'll have a white dress, floating veil and her hair done up, and you'll think she looks stunning! Then you'll have a little kid, who'd call you daddy and her mummy, and you'd love them to bits too, and you'll have a perfect life with no upset.

But Uncle PJ who isn't really their uncle but I'm your best friend so 'its uncle okay?' would just be lurking in the corner alone, wishing he could have a life like that! He'd cry himself to sleep every night over a picture of you, desperate for your love, while your pretty wife and pretty child got it all! Oh god Chris, where is my life going? I'll always be alone."

At that moment Chris stood up, face sodden with tears, and flung the door open, letting PJ roll back in shock. PJ himself looked up at Chris, eyes wide and mouth open in astonishment.

"SHIT!"

PJ realised what had happened, but before he could piece it all together properly Chris had grabbed the sides of his soft black hoodie and yanked him up off the ground. They spun round and Chris was suddenly in the doorway and PJ further in the room, which had somehow happened in the commotion. Before PJ even got the chance to close his mouth from the shock, Chris pressed his lips to him, in a strong powerful kiss.

"You will never. Be. Alone."

Chris whispered quietly into PJ's mouth. He hadn't even bothered to pull his lips away, just saying it right into his mouth, his breath tickling PJ's throat. With those five words, Chris worked his lips in a different sensation to speaking, kissing PJ more and more…


End file.
